


Moving On

by atyinso



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atyinso/pseuds/atyinso
Summary: He can’t help but wonder what things would have been like if she wasn’t gone.





	Moving On

He can’t help but wonder what things would have been like if she wasn’t gone.

They would have been parents. Maybe even grandparents. They always wanted to raise a big family together, but it simply wasn’t safe enough to do so.

It wasn’t. They had worked hard to make sure it would be. It was a job they had started together, and it was one he had finished alone.

Now it was safe, but now it was already far too late.

They used to lay in bed together at night, thinking of possible baby names for when they finally settled down. They somehow never agreed on one that they both liked no matter how many they came up with. Back and forth were their suggestions, and he remembers when he had suggested that they just combine their names to form “Luna” if it was a girl.

She had liked that one, surprisingly. He still remembers how her nose scrunched up ever so slightly when she had started laughing at what a silly idea it was, and how it worked out despite the fact. It was the perfect name for the start of their perfect family.

They had agreed to name their first daughter Luna when the time came. It never did, and it never will.

He remembers her laughter clear as day. It was infectious, and it was the loveliest sound he had ever heard. He would crack a smile every time he heard it, no matter how upset he was.

He used to smile, believe it or not. He was funny. That’s why she liked him. He remembers that she loved listening to his jokes. He used to tell jokes, you see. Seeing her smile and laugh was all he ever wanted.

She indulged him in that desire.

They were optimistic, looking forward to their future together. Now she was gone, and he was not.

How he wishes he still had pictures of their time together. He can remember every small detail of her face, her body. He spent countless hours admiring her, but even a lifetime would not be nearly enough.

He just wishes he could see her again, one last time. He never even got to say goodbye. He never got the chance to.

He’s had time to grieve. He’s had plenty of time. People keep telling him to find someone else, but no one could replace the void she left in his heart.

He didn’t need another lover. He just needed Senna.

But she wasn’t here anymore, and he couldn’t move on. How could he, after he had married and lost the perfect woman for him?


End file.
